Confessions
by Rogue Wildmage
Summary: Sandry is confused by Briars sudden withdrawal from their friendship...will his true feelings suprise or hurt her? BriarSandry
1. Why can't I?

**

[[CONFESSIONS]]

**  
  
  Hey guys! Welcome to my new fic!!!! So, how are you all going? Some of you are probably wondering what happened to my old fic...well, no one reviewed the last chappie I posted, and no reviews=no new chapter in my opinion, which is why neither story (this new one and my old one) gets updated until I have at least ten reviews for this one and at least two for the other one...so yeah, don't bug me for the new chapter unless I have enuff reviews, cos u won't get any new chapters!!!  
  
  Sorry to have to go to such extreme measures (plz note also that this new fic is heaps fluffier than my old one, so yeah, if you're not a fan of Briar/Sandry now would be a good place to stop reading...)  
  
          

Jill

  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to be Tamora Pierce, because she has a cool name, sadly I am not, and although my plot may not be any good, I'd prefer you didn't steal it. Thankyou! Come again!  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
  **

Chapter One: Why Can't I?

**  
  


Why can't I breathe?  
whenever I think about you,  
why can't I speak?  
whenever I talk about you,  
Its inevitable,  
It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it,  
So tell me,  
Why can't I breathe,  
Whenever I think about you?

  
  
          _

Why Can't I? – Liz Phair

_  
  
  Sandry sat on the wall, fiddling aimlessly with the metal disk in her hands. Turning it around, she touched the familiar engravings of Lark and Rosethorn's faces. She smiled, having missed those carvings in the time she was away. She and her teacher, air dedicate Lark, had been away from discipline for a month at a conference on weaving techniques in other cultures. Much as it had been interesting, Sandry had missed discipline and her foster siblings dearly. It was amazing just how close she had become to them. She, Daja and Tris were like sister, and then there was...Briar...his name echoed in her mind like an autumn leaf that refused to fall.  
  
  Sandry sighed 'perhaps it was best that I went away' she thought 'it's given Briar time to sort himself out'  
  
  Briar...even the name hurt her. Dug itself into the soft flesh of her heart and then pulled away far too quickly. Leaving a hole...A huge, gaping hole. The type of hole that was left only when a person like Briar let it be there.  
  
  Sandry sighed again. Perhaps she was just too sensitive. Perhaps it was a thief's etiquette to leave a lady alone just as she thought of him fondly. A drastic measure to protect his reputation from the damage of friendship…  
  
  But then why had he let it become a friendship in the first place? Couldn't he have just turned and ran on that first day? Ran for his heart, and for hers? Why bother with becoming her friend if he only intended to go back on it later?  
  
  'To hurt me' the realisation hit Sandry like a ton of bricks. Did he really despise her that much that he would go to such lengths to hurt her? Was he really that deceptive? That low? That....  
  
  Sandry was crying now. She had honestly though (or perhaps honestly hoped, if there was such a thing...) that he was her friend. Some one she could turn to.  
  
  She supposed she was wrong.  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
  Briar stood at the steps that led to his wall. His sanctuary. His Heaven. Complete with angel.  
  
  He saw her sitting up there, hair streaming behind her, gown spread out around her. Not many noble women would sit on a wall at all, and no wonder, when even the most delicately reared could never look as beautiful as his Sandry. Standing there, watching her, he felt at peace with the world. Like whatever he needed would all work out around him if he could have her.  
  
  But he couldn't have her.  
  
  'Still,' he reasoned with himself, 'There's not harm in us being friends, right?'  
  
  'Like she'll want to be friends with you' a dark part of his mind sneered 'after you treated her so badly, after you were so blown away by your own emotions you couldn't bring yourself to be civil to her'.  
  
  Briar sighed, the voice was right. She probably hated him. That's why he could never have her. He'd just do something stupid and stuff the whole thing up, and then he couldn't even be her friend. He'd just be a shadow on the landscape of her perfect life. Never forgiven, but not quite forgotten either.  
  
  He couldn't let himself do that. Stuff everything up between them. Sure, he'd been told to live for the moment, but what if that moment lost him everything? What about all the other moments? What about spending the rest of his life without her?  
  
  Briar looked up at her, her tiny body barely making an imprint on the huge mass of stars above them. He couldn't not tell her. He had to risk it. This was bigger than fear, bigger even than his pride.  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
  Sandry heard his footsteps before she saw him. Soemthing inside her knew it was him even before he spoke. But she was only sure it was him when he sat down beside her and spoke softly:  
  
  "We need to talk"   
  


oooOOooo


	2. Look what you've done

**

[[CONFESSIONS]]

**  
  
Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my beloved fic. I was browsing the fanfiction site yesterday and was surprised by just how many fics there are out there that are show no reverence to the original characters found in the books they are based on. I would like to apologise, therefore, for my own fic, because as I have only read the first Circle of Magic book, my characters are sure to be out of character. I apologise for this.   
  
I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, who have, through there collective efforts, persuaded me to push on in the story. I do take advice and use ideas from your reviews, they are completely invaluable, so thanks to all those who did review. You are all a big part of this story. (Wow, that sounded soppy, reassurance once again ppl, that I will do ANYTHING to get you all to review!! ;))   
  


Jill

  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce and I don't own any of the characters used in this story. In this case, dreams just do not come true.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
**

Chapter Two: Look what you've done

**  
  


Oh, look what you've done,  
you've made a,   
fool of everyone,   
Oh, well,   
it seemed like such fun until you,  
lose what you have won.   
  
_Look what you've done-Jet_

  
  
Sandry felt the world freeze around her. Snow stopped falling. The smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchens halted as though gone, and the mages behind them halted their conversation mid-word. Talk? TALK? Three months on and now he wanted to talk??   
  
She could see it so clearly in her mind as if it was only yesterday…  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Sandry looked up in surprise, surely Briar knew by now that Rosethorn did not take kindly to children who didn't do their chores!   
  
"Oh that!" said Briar, draining his glass of its remaining liquid "Its Sandrys turn"   
  
Sandry again looked up from her current task, sweeping the floor of the cottage. "What are you talking about?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, Daja did it yesterday, Tris did it the day before, and I did it the day before that, he said, ticking the days of on his fingers "So it must be your turn…"  
  
Sandry crossed her arms, something she always did when she got defensive… "So you mean to tell me I've been doing your work for the last 20 minutes, and you've just sat there and watched me, and not said a word?"   
  
Briar was silent, which only served to make the anger that was now welling up inside Sandry increase in volume. "I don't know if you've noticed, but some of us nobles are honest enough to admit that we make mistakes" Briar stared at his empty glass vacantly, frowning, as though there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite get a grasp on what, or how to do it…  
  
Sandry marched past him out of the house to get hot water.   
  
Briar stared at his glass for several minutes. He wondered what Sandry was doing outside. Perhaps she was crying? He couldn't imagine Sandry crying. Silently, he got up and crossed to where Sandry had left the broom lying on the floor. He silently picked up the broom and started sweeping, not letting himself give into the tears in his eyes.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
She looked up at him. Why wouldn't he look at her? Give her some way of knowing what he was feeling? She had no idea what to say, and even though the world had once again begun moving (or at least, the snow flakes had begun falling again. The mages behind them had not resumed talking) she felt quite sure that it was all somehow hinged on this moment. If only he'd give her a sign.   
  
And suddenly he looked up at her. Tears in his eyes, Cheeks and nose red. There was nothing she could do. She sighed and got up to leave. She just couldn't handle all this anymore.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be much longer and as I'm feeling generous, you can see it when I get 5 more reviews!!:) 


	3. When Doves Cry

**

[[CONFESSIONS]]

**  
  
Heyo everyone, writing this chapter at like, eleven thirty at night on the same day I posted chapter 2. Wow, big day for fanfic huh? Still, guess I'd alreddi written the second chapter, I just had to do the HTML and all that so I could post it up. Sorri bout the 2nd chapter btw, it was kinda long for summat you guys all had to wait so long for. Still, you'll all get to see this one when I get five reviews, which shudn't take to long considering I got seventeen for the first chapter. Anyway, this ones better than the last one, I promise, despite the fact that I'm writing it so late at night. I think this fic will end up being about five chapters all up, and I'm hoping to get them all written by the end of next month. I've got a new fic in the works, which will be Kel/Neal and heaps better than my last Kel/Neal, which I think I'm going to remove because it reeli reeli sucks! But yeah, I'm blabbering and I bet no-one will actually read this newayz. So I'll get on with the story. But plz note that the fourth chapter will not be added until I have a total of thirty-five reviews for all chapters (That's like twelve more reviews I think. But it's a good chappie!! It'll be worth it!!)  
  


Jill

  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to make this creative. I'm not Tamora Pierce and I dun own nothing. Plz don't steal my plot. On with story:  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
**

Chapter Three: When Doves Cry

**  
  
How can you leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just to demanding,   
Maybe I'm just like my father to bold,   
Maybe you're just like my mother,   
She's never satisfied,   
Why do we scream at each other,   
This is what it sounds like,   
when doves cry,   
  
_When Doves Cry-Guy Sebastian_  
  
Briar gasped in shock as Sandry grabbed his hands and practically dragged him down the steps and off the wall. He almost tripped as she pulled him down the stairs, over the large grass area in front of them and into one of the various toolsheds that lay scattered around the temples grounds. As a plant mage he recognised that the tools in these sheds were important to the temple and should not be disturbed, but defending the tools didn't seem worth an argument with Sandry in her current mood. This type of determination was scary even from a noble, and given the way he had acted towards Sandry lately he didn't want to push his luck. He was sure she'd only brought him here so she could yell at him in private.   
  
Only when Sandry had led Briar to the farthest part of the toolshed did she finally drop his hand. Leaning against the wall, she breathed heavily after the brisk walk. Briar watched her, standing in the pale moonlight that trickled in through the toolsheds only window, and for a moment he could imagined that she didn't hate him, that they were just here as friends or more, and that she wasn't about to yell at him.   
  
That was before she spoke.   
  
But she did, suddenly, after she'd completely stopped panting and had been breathing normally for several minutes. Just as he had thought that perhaps, just perhaps, the situation hadn't been as grim as he'd thought and she may just actually want to talk, or sit, or stare out the sheds grimy window.   
  
But she spoke, so calmly and so sweetly. As though to a favourite cousin and not a foolish ex-foster brother.   
  
"So, did you miss me?" she questioned, turning around to look at him, her eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight "Or did you just miss tormenting me?"   
  
Briar stared at the ground, blankly, knowing he would deserve every moment of what was coming.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Sandry moved away from the wall swiftly, enjoying the lightness of her footsteps and Briar's embarrassed squirming. She was glad of her decision to bring Briar here to talk, instead of staying on that horrible cold wall, having their conversation overheard by the nosy mages behind them. Focusing her thoughts back on the task at hand, Sandry took the time to remind herself that revenge was never sweet. But that didn't mean she wouldn't draw out the process of crossing the floor to stand in between them as much as she could. She could make him squirm a little, but ultimately if her friendship with Briar was to survive, she would have forgive and forget. Swallowing the last traces of the lump that had gathered in his throat as she had cried, she put on a brave face. This was her chance to tell her story and she intended to leave nothing unsaid.   
  
"Why do you do this to me?" she asked, glancing suddenly upwards to meet his eyes. "This whole, one-day-we're-friends-the-next-day-I-won't-talk-to-you-thing…Its just strange Briar!" she saw the sadness in his eyes as she stared at him. Perhaps there was hope yet…"I mean, I thought we were friends, I thought of you as a brother…" Sandry looked away as she said the word and so never saw the flicker of sadness that crossed Briars face as she said that word…'brother'… _You never thought of him as a brother_ a nasty little voice at the back of her mind said. _He was so much more than a brother to you._ Sandry told her mind to shut up. She was rebuilding a friendship, nothing more.   
  
When she finally forced her eyes up again, she noted that Briar wasn't looking at her either. Not a good sign with Briar. Had he turned mute? Why wouldn't he say something?   
  
"Look," She said finally, exasperated with him and his games "Do you hate me or something? Is it because I'm a noble? Because there's not really very much I can do about that I'm afraid. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Because I bought you here so we could talk, I thought that when I saw you crying that perhaps you were upset about this. Because I am Briar." She felt the tears well up in her eyes again "I want to work this out"  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Briar could see that she was crying, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Thieves never cried, or if they did they did it quietly in corners, as though it was their secret. Usually, such people were ignored or even beaten up by others for being sissies. But Sandry didn't seem ashamed of her tears _another reason we could never be together_ Briar thought. _We have such different understandings of... everything._ Looking into her eyes, he saw the hurt she hid there. Suddenly, those eyes met his, and he felt his face heat up. Yet he couldn't pull his gaze away. It was like they were calling to him, in the same ways that his plants called him. It was like…_Wait!_ His mind called to him. _It'll be a miracle if you even get to talk to her again! Let alone…that…Focus!!_   
  
"So," Sandry finally said, looking away and blushing. "Are you going to tell me why you've ignored me for months on end?"   
  
Briar blinked in surprise. Hadn't that look been enough, hadn't she seen? Didn't she know? Then again how could she? He wasn't even sure himself. _Or perhaps you just don't want to be sure_ his mind whispered. He ignored it.   
  
It couldn't let it end like this.   
  


oooOOooo  
  
Dream if you will a picture,   
Of you and I engaged in a kiss,   
The sweat of your body covers me,   
Can you, my darling,   
Can you picture this,   
Then if you can, a courtyard,   
an ocean of fire that's in blue,   
animals strike curious poses,   
they feel the heat, the heat between me and you.   
  
_When Doves Cry - Guy Sebastian_  
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Sandry watched Briar as he sighed and sat down on the floor. She really hoped he finally had something to say. She needed him to talk or this whole thing just would not work out. She stared at her feet. She just didn't know what to say. Maybe the crying had just been an act, a trick of the light. How could he go from one emotion to another so damn quickly! From such a display of emotion, to this…nothing. Perhaps she should just give up. Maybe they just weren't meant to be friends…  
  
Suddenly, as though he had read her thoughts, he said the first words she'd heard him say for several months. Quickly, as though he was nervous about the whole thing:   
  
"I'm sorry Sandry" he blurted "I'm sorry I ignored you and I'm sorry I can't tell you why. Can you forgive me?"   
  
She looked at him. She'd promised herself she wouldn't let herself accept his apology without a full explanation. And yet, standing there, looking into his eyes, she knew there was something deep there that he wasn't ready to touch on with her yet. Not now. There was fear in his eyes, and a longing. Perhaps he too, needed an explanation. From himself.   
  
Almost despite herself, Sandry smiled at this new side of her friend. She'd never seen him get emotional before. Perhaps she meant more to him than she'd thought. Maybe it was worth a try. _Even though he'll always have to be a brother to me_ she reasoned _nothing more._ She immediately kicked herself for the thought, before coming out of her trance to find Briar staring at her expectantly.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Briar's heart skipped a beat as Sandry smiled at him. After her long silence he'd thought she must be going to yell at him again. But that smile had told him otherwise. He didn't even need her to mutter the next few words, although he was glad that she did anyway.   
  
"I can always forgive you Briar" she whispered "If you promise never to do it again"   
  
"Oh I can promise that" He felt himself grin. That damned smile of hers was infectious.   
  


oooOOooo

  
  
Wow! That was easily my longest chapter yet! And, I hope you've all noticed, it has been posted VERY promptly. Don't forget to check out my joint fic with mah freend LJ. Our joint account is Uncovsclueless, or summat lyk that. Stick it in search and it'll come up with summat newayz.   
  
Wow, just re-read that chappie. Wasn't as good as I thought it was. Damn. Oh wellz, next one will be better. 


	4. Respect

**CONFESSIONS**

Heyaz everyone! I noe its highly probable that no-one will read this since u'd all rather read the story, and this authors note is just in the way, but I feel that, regardless of this, I reeli should get around to thanking all the pplz that help make this story possible, mainly LJ, my beta and my bestie, who is not hopeless/does not think Tris is an evil mnner, and has therefore read all the COM books, and is always around to answer my usually idiotic questions, thanx man!

And of course, thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, who help me meet my extortionate need for reassurance that my writings DO NOT suck... well, even if ur all lying, ur damn good at it! ;)

So, enough with the soppy speech and on with the story. As usual Tell me if u like it! The next chappie will be THE LAST ONE!!!!! So I want 10 more reviews before I post it....good luck!

JiLL

oooOOooo

**Chapter Four: Respect**

'I get really sick and tired,

Of boys up in my face...

When I pass you in a club,

"Oh la la," you gasp,

Back up boy, I ain't your toy,

Or your piece of ass,

Cos this body is a pricey piece,

Needs loving unconditionally, yeah,

So Mr Big Stuff,

Who'd you think you are?...

Respect is just a minimum,

Go on girl and get you some'

_Respect – P!nk_

Briar often wondered later just how long they had simply sat there, smiling at each other, thinking. Him, wondering how she felt, she...well, he never had found out just what she had been thinking about. But somehow, the whole time they sat there, he had the feeling that something was going to happen. Something big, important, that he would remember for the rest of his life.

And then, it happened, and he did.

Sandry turned to him quickly, surprisingly, and simply said "You know what Briar? I'm bored"

"Bored?" He replied, some what startled and caught more than a little off guard "Well, ummmm, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you're my wild friend!" She grinned, as random as ever "Show me a good time! Take me out on the town!" standing up, she spun around in a circle, her ankle length skirts swishing around her feet.

Briar blinked, shell shocked, this was not the Sandry he knew..."Well, err, I dunno Sandry, I don't know that many places in town that you'd wanna go...I mean, you are a noble and..."

"Noble Schmoble!" She cried, grinning wildly, drunk on a natural high "I just made up with my foster brother! That calls for a celebration! Even if I am just 'a noble'"

Briar looked at her oddly, trying to figure out who this girl was. She certainly didn't seem very much like the Sandry of a few minutes ago...But then, maybe she was just keen to celebrate. He would have been, if it hadn't been for the whole unrequited love issue but...'_gods, why not?'_ He thought to himself '_I can have a fun night out with a beautiful woman! Sure I might get given weeding duties for a week but, well, I guess I can't let that run my life forever...'_

"You want a celebration miss?" He asked her, mock severity burning his throat "Then a celebration you shall most certainly have."

oooOOooo

Sandry still couldn't quite believe how all this had played out. An hour ago, she wouldn't have talked to Briar if you'd paid her, and yet, here she was, illegally sitting in the Summersea tavern with him.

And what a place it was! Partly falling apart, of course, with almost offensively loud music blaring from a small band in the corner. Yet somehow the stench of ale and tobacco blended together to form an intoxicating cocktail that made the whole thing worth it. And of course, the fact that Briar was there, sitting quietly beside her and gulping down ale, made her feel much more at ease. Briar was only a medium size, but he had an air about him that tended to keep potential harm away, especially the type of harm that could befall a small, 16 year old girl in a tavern.

Sandry looked at the large glass of frothy substance in front of her. She hadn't tried any of it, fearing she may not like its taste, but, seized by a sudden moment of ruthlessness, she picked it up by its stout handle and gulped down a large mouthful. Finding its taste appalling, but fearing that the crowd of the busy tavern may not appreciate her dislike of their favourite beverage, she promptly sculled down half of the rest of the glass before finally setting it back down on the bench in front of her.

Turning back to face Briar, she found him laughing at her. Raising an eyebrow quizzically and trying to ignore the horrible taste in her mouth, she watched him as he laughed. Admired the way the dim lighting in the tavern was just bright enough to light up his eyes as he chuckled. '_It's amazing what you can see when you really look at someone'_ she thought to herself '_There's so much here, now that I'd never see normally_.'

It wasn't until Briar stopped laughing, abruptly, that Sandry realised she was staring. Turning away and blushing, she didn't see the way he looked at her, as though he was just about to say something important, but wasn't sure how. So, instead, she interrupted with her own thoughts before he could even begin.

"What's so funny, thief boy?"

oooOOooo

Briar jumped at being interrupted while he was thinking so hard, but quickly thanked the Gods for the scare. '_I could have said something very stupid there' _he thought surprised at his own foolishness. Taking a moment to compose himself, he tried to sound at least relatively normal as he answered Sandry's question.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want too" he said, grinning as he remembered just what he had been laughing at before he had caught Sandry looking at him so intensly. '_Forget about that' _he told himself firmly '_you're here for a night out with a friend, nothing else.'_

"Well," Sandry continued, interrupting his thoughts for the second time in two minutes "I think sometimes you have to take the good with the bad, you know, take risks, if you really want to feel you've lived life" and then she looked at him with that enchanting smile again.

'_Does she want me to make a fool of myself?' _he thought, his eyes glazing over and his ears numbing to outside noise '_cos she's sure acting like she wants me to tell her, but I can't I mean, what if...'_ Suddenly a voice jerked him out of hie reverie, a loud, gruff voice much unlike Sandry's musical tones. And despite the fact that Briar felt sure it wasn't talking to him, he felt very much threatened by it.

oooOOooo

Sandry flinched noticeably as she spun around in response to a tap on her shoulder. The stench that was coming from whatever it was behind her was revolting. In fact, Sandry could safely have said it was the worst smell she had ever smelt. Without looking, she would have guessed it at being a mixture of body odour, bad breath and too much ale, as she turned around to look at the dark, ugly, unshaven face behind her, the smell hit her in full force, and that and the rumpled appearance of the man behind her told her she had been spot on.

"Hello Sweet'eart" the man said, his voice laden with drunkenness "What's a pretty thing like you doing round 'ere?" his lips curled into a thin smile, and Sandry felt as though he could see into her mind, see every ounce of fear that was growing rapidly inside her head. Hastily, she pulled herself together.

"Nothing of your concern I'm sure" she replied and feeling her noble training grip her, she sat up straighter in her chair and held her nose high as she spun around to face Briar, who gave her a very meaningful look, though what it meant she could not say. But there was a lot of anger there, and she didn't think it was directed at her.

Suddenly, just as she had gotten settled decoding Briars gaze, she felt a hand grab her roughly around the shoulders and jerk her around until she was facing the man again.

"Are you ignoring me sweet'eart?" The raggedy man inquired, his face a little closer to hers than she would have liked "Cos I don't like being ignored, so, how about you be a good girl and show me a good time, 'ey?"

Sandry moved her face back from the mans before turning her head a little and whispering calmly to Briar, "I think I'd like to go now"

Briar nodded sternly and walked around to stand at her side. "I believe you heard the lady?" He addressed the man "She wishes to leave, get away from her" he finished, eyes burning with a rage Sandry had never seen in all these years.

Apparently though, the raggedy man also had opinions on her leaving, "Go, sweet'eart?" he hissed, not seeming to have heard Briar at all "I ain't ready for you to go just yet" he smiled at her as he snaked his grimy hand along her shoulder towards her neck, making her skin feel more dirty with every touch. His hand was just about to touch bare skin when another hand pushed his arm away from her.

"Did you not hear me?" Briar asked, eyes ablaze, "Leave the lady alone"

"Didn't ask you mate" said the man, pushing Briar on the shoulders "I asked the lady, you want to have some fun with me, don't you pet?" he smiled again, making Sandry cringe. The last thing she wanted in the whole world was to stay in this mans company another second.

"No sir" she spoke, her voice more confident than she was "I do not" and with that she got up and began to walk out, her knees shaking, but hidden by her layers of skirts _'I suppose they do have their uses after all' _she thought.

Suddenly however, she felt a grimy hand on her waist. _'That's it,' _she thought, her earlier fear replaced by red hot anger, _'No man should treat any woman that way' _trying desperately to get free, she wiggled and kicked, feeling his hot breath draw closer and closer to her bare neck _'No! I won't let him get...'_ Desperate, she swung her arm up, ready to punch his face away from her.

oooOOooo

**LJ tha Original Chitz Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? says:**

you really have a thing for getting people drunk dont u?

**JiLL - It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along... - Neal is mine! says:**

shes not going to get drunk

**LJ tha Original Chitz Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? says:**

fine

**LJ tha Original Chitz Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? says:**

drinking then

**JiLL - It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along... - Neal is mine! says:**

well wot else are they meant to do in a tavern?

**JiLL - It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along... - Neal is mine! says:**

Interpretive dance?

**LJ tha Original Chitz Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? says:**

fine

Hehehehehehe. As you can see, me and LJ often use MSN messenger for deep and meaningful convos such as the one above, don't ask me why I felt that that was in any way relevant to the story, but its here anywayz! Why are you reading it? GET REVIEWING!!!!! Hehehehehe...


End file.
